


Enemy of My Enemy

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Crowley asks for help from the Winchester brothers and then offers some advice.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Supernatural   
Title: Enemy of My Enemy   
Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Crowley   
Pairing: None   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Mild Language.   
Summary: Crowley asks for help from the Winchester brothers, and then offers some advice.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Erik Kripke owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 198 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Advice   
  
PUtP #68: Enemy of My Enemy   
  
“You’re a real sonofabitch, Crowley, you know that?” Dean said as he glared at the demon who sat in a chair in the bunker. “I can’t believe you pissed off God and now you’re asking for our help.”   
  
Crowley shrugged, looked at his nails, and then looked at Dean. “Listen Squirrel, the big guy that so many of you worship is gunning for all of us. I’m not the only one on his hit list.”  
  
Dean sighed, and then looked at Sam. “What do you have to say about this?”

Sam looked between them. “I don’t trust him, but I think this is one of those times the saying ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend,’ applies here.”

Dean made a face at that. “Alright, fine. We’ll help you. We’ll need to talk to Jack and Cas and come up with a plan.”

Crowley said, “I’m gonna give you some advice. Say your goodbyes to Boy Wonder. This fight won’t end well. Just make sure Boy Wonder takes the prat out.”   
  
Before Dean or Sam could reply, Crowley was gone. The brothers looked at each other and then got to work reaching out to Cas and Jack.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
